Sarah Kestler
'Sarah Kestler '''is the sister of Tobias and Tobit. She is a patient of Dr. Ellis, and the guarded human of Seraphina. She appears as a minor character in [[A Cry From Winter|''A Cry From Winter]],'' [[Wayward_Winter|''Wayward_Winter]], and MedBoy789, and is the main protagonist of the blog Sarah Kestler Isn't Dead. History Background Much of Sarah's background is a mystery. It's known that she was the daughter of Hannah and Hewitt Kestler, and the sister of Tobias (and Tobit, by extension). She and (at least one of) her brothers grew up together in their parents' home in Florida. A Cry From Winter As a young adult, Sarah left her family and moved halfway across the country, finding an apartment in Alex Winter's area. She became a patient of Dr. Ellis, undergoing therapy sessions with him and taking his medication. She lived in an apartment, and had started taking notes of her findings, with one page consisting of Malek's sigil. It is hinted that she had personally encountered Malek at some point; however, nothing is known about this. Sarah had a brief encounter with Alex during one of her therapy sessions, after he returned to his office to retrieve a forgotten mobile phone. Sarah was seated on a beanbag chair on the floor, wearing a "Ghostbusters" tee-shirt. As Alex looked at her, he saw a strange, beaked black mask appear on her face; however, it disappeared a moment later, and was disregarded as an hallucination. It was later revealed in a conversation between a shard of Malek and Uriel that Sarah had been killed, possibly by a Sethe. Malek was unable to save her, and donned her "Ghostbusters" tee as a flag (as Sarah was the first human he was unable to save). Sarah Kestler Isn't Dead Sarah was finally introduced in earnest through her own personal journals. Like her previously-seen counterpart, she had moved halfway across the country from her parents and brother, and was living alone in an apartment. She was extremely lonely, as she hadn't seen or spoken to her family in months and had no friends or human contact outside of Dr. Ellis. Sarah began suffering from nightmares, during which she saw light and movement, heard voices, and was unable to remember her brother Tobias or the house they grew up in; sometimes, she saw the dead, battered bodies of her alternate selves (though she didn't know what they represented). Sarah suspected that the dreams might be a sign that she was meant to be dead, and that the universe was trying to correct its "mistake". During her therapy session with Dr. Ellis, Sarah informed him that the medication she was taking didn't seem to be having any effect. Ellis suggested that she may have built up an immunity, and recommended that she try a new, experimental drug. As Sarah left Ellis's office, she collided with Alex Winter; the two introduced themselves (with Sarah providing only vague information), and found that they got along very well. Their banter was interrupted when Sarah spotted a Lurker watching them; she chased the creature into the woods, eventually catching it and tackling it to the ground. Before she could unmask the Lurker, however, the creature placed a gloved hand on her forehead, causing her to pass out. When Sarah regained consciousness, she was back in her bedroom, and there were leaves in her bed. She tried to get up, but found that her body felt heavy and dizzy. She lost consciousness, and was possessed by her Arkn counterpart, Seraphina. -TBA- ''Wayward_Winter'' During one of Alex Winter "Prime's" video logs, he mentioned Sarah, referring to her as a friend (and love interest). Later, when Alex was taken to a pocket of The Infernous for his own safety, Sarah worried about his well-being, posting several video updates on his personal YouTube channel. Eventually, Seraphina took control of Sarah's body and, entering Alex's safe pock in The Infernous, transported him to the Nexellium. Seraphina walked out of the woods in Sarah's form, causing Alex to initially mistake her for his girlfriend. After informing Alex that she wasn't Sarah, Seraphina beat and interrogated him for the whereabouts of Uriel. Once she realized that Alex didn't know where Uriel was, she returned him home (before presumably doing the same to Sarah). Fate Universe A After the Arkn-Dekn war spilled over into the human realm, all the nations of the Earth took sides. Sarah and Tobias were separated, left countries apart. Sarah (presumably) continued to be possessed by Seraphina and began training with her, unlocking the powers of her Arkn blood and mastering them. In time, she became a great warrior for the Arkn, and is hinted to have merged with Seraphina (at which point she would have become Sarah Seraphina Kestler). Sarah and Alex (who himself converged with Uriel) were later married. What became of Sarah after this is uncertain; she (and Seraphina) did not appear at the Battle of the Arknza, suggesting that they might have been killed prior to the battle. Appearance The first version of Sarah who appears is a small, waif-like teenage girl. She is pale-skinned, with straight, dark brown hair and brown or hazel eyes. She dresses all in black, sporting jeans, sneakers, and a tee-shirt with a Ghostbusters logo on it. The second version of Sarah has a vastly different appearance. She is taller, with a larger build, dyed-blonde hair, and light blue eyes. The in-universe change in Sarah's appearance can be explained by either her first appearance being an Infernous illusion, or the various versions of her having different appearances in different timelines. Quotes Notes and Trivia * While Sarah's death (as seen in A Cry From Winter) was later revealed to be part of the illusion created by the Infernous, it did occur for real in (at least) one timeline of .Reality. * Sarah was one of three characters to be portrayed by multiple actors. The others are Malek and The Carver. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Arknza Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Winter Family Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Patients Category:Possession Victims Category:Warriors Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Humans (Universe A)